User blog:Moist Towelette/Goodbye, for now, my friends.
Sigh. I knew this time would come. It is the time I say goodbye to the Wikia and everyone on it, for now atleast. Now for the pulp of this blog. Ever since I came to this Wikia, it was something I always looked forward to being on, and I am dead serious. When I would be at school, Wikia would be on my mind, in a weird way. I mean, reading/writing pastas, chilling in the Wikia Chat while doing stupid shit, and doing all around SOG-goodness. It was the shit. I was enjoying it so much, until the Wikia got attacked. I know some of you can recall when the hacker fucked up AiM and other accounts. Did this directly affect me? No. But it put the Wikia in what Nights calls "The Dark Ages". No one was on, barely any pastas were being made, and the Wikia seemed dead. It did end up affecting me, however. The enthusiasm, the crazyness, the activeness(?). All gone. The Wikia wasn't the same. This is when I started to become inactive. I wasn't too inactive, but it showed. I wasn't going in the chat or doing much at all, I just wasn't motivated. Now granted, I've made a lot of friends and met really cool people on here, but I still wasn't motivated to do anything. One of my goals when I started, was to become admin. About a month (or 2), I reached that goal. I was so excited. I thought it would be the thing to get me going again, and it did, but not for long. But now, all I see are active, contributing to the site daily. So many pastas are being made, and most of decent/good quality. I feel this site is no longer in "The Dark Ages" anymore, but in something greater. Something that has new users constantly joining the SOG-Nation. Something that keeps the chat booming. Something I thought I'd never see. Video games and School stray me away too much for me to even try to make time for the Wikia. I tried, I really did, but I couldn't do it. I realized I should just stop wasting time and just say goodbye. Now, am I going forever? Nope, but for now, yes. I will every now and then pop in the chat and see how the Wikia is doing and such. Before I wrap this up, I'd like to thank a couple of people. Mutahar, because of your HG videos, you made last February through July some of the most fun I've had in a while. You got me into CP's and I can't thank you enough. Flaky, for taking the Wikia by the balls are bringing to where it is today. You've done so much here. And Nights, for helping me with my CP's when I first posted them, you gave me the courage to post them and eventually I won CPotM because of it. Thanks to all of you for being here, keeping this place alive and thriving. If I could make one last request, I'd ask if I could keep my Adminship. I know I may gone for a bit, but Adminship is one of the things I've wanted for the longest time and have spent a lot of time working toward it. I wouldn't want my time to be wasted on here, but it wouldn't all go to waste, as I've said, I've made many friends. But I'll leave it all up to you. If you want, add me on Steam or follow meh on twitch, I wouldn't mind at all: http://steamcommunity.com/id/TehMoistTowelette/ http://www.twitch.tv/theextremelymoistone Well, that's all from me for a while. Thanks for a great experience on here. Again, I may be back (most likely), but for now, Goodbye friends. Here, take a moist towelette. Category:Blog posts Category:Very Moist...